Beast
Beast is a multiplayer game mode introduced in Gears of War 3 where players can take control of different Locust creatures to try to kill off humans; it is a reverse of Horde mode[http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/109/1098119p1.html IGN article: E3 2010: Gears of War 3 - Beast Mode], but unlike Horde, you have more than one life and you can't regenerate health http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PViH3xQFCxY&playnext_from=TL&videos=lUpgA2K-IQw. So far it has been revealed that players can choose to be anything from a Ticker to a Berserker, and a couple of new Locust that have not been revealed yet . The object is for players to kill Humans, such as Gears or Stranded in order to gain cash that is used to unlock more playable Locust creatures. As players level up, similarily to levels in Matchmaking, more Locust characters are unlocked to play as. Each respawn costs a certain amount of cash, garnered by killing humans, and the game ends when no cash remain to respawn. Each Locust character costs a different amount of cash. For example, a Wretch does not cost much cash and so is safe to constantly respawn as, while a Berserker costs a larger amount of cash and cannot be accessed until numerous humans have been killed, in addition to greatly reducing the amount of cash available for later respawns. The game gets harder every wave you go through it would first come to killing stranded that really dont use cover and have little battle expereince (like killing bots in casual). And when you get though the other levels you will have to kill regular cog members. (Heroes not included) And when your really far in the game heroes will start to show up (Marcus, Anya, Tai, basiclly all the Main Characters in the Campain) and they have the option the deploy barriers, turrents which will really make the game more challenging. On the final wave, Richard Prescott and the elite COG squad: Onyx Guards will appear. It has been hinted by Cliffy B that certain Locust will bear unique characteristics in terms of player experience, for example the Berserker will have reduced vision for the player but will instead provide some other sort of tracking system for the player to use, rather than sight. Known Playable Locust Creatures Originally 20, there are now 15 known playable Locust creatures, and each one costs a certain amount of cash to play as. Humanoids *Kantus- $975 *Armored Kantus- $3375 *Berserker- $5625 Boomers *Butcher- $300 *Mauler- $1350 *Savage Boomer- $1650 *Boomer- $1500 Drones *Savage Drone- $450 *Savage Grenadier- $1050 Beasts *Wild Ticker- $75 *Ticker- $75 *Wretch- $225 *Bloodmount- $750 *Savage Corpser- $900 *Giant Serapede- $1350 The Grenadier Elite and Grinder were originally in Beast mode as seen in the E3 2010 gameplay but for reasons unknown at the moment, the two Locust have been taken out of Beast Mode or haven't been mentioned to appear by Rod Fergusson, who has named every beast in Beast Mode http://www.justin.tv/epicgamesinc/b/288770240 http://www.kotaku.com.au/2011/06/new-better-beast-mode-is-gears-of-war-3s-no-longer-secret-weapon/. Known Enemies *COG Gears *Stranded *Auto-Turrets *Silverbacks *Richard Prescott *Onyx Guards *Heroes **Marcus Fenix **Victor Hoffman **Dizzy Wallin **Tai Kaliso **Damon Baird **Augustus Cole **Jace Stratton **Dominic Santiago **Anya Stroud **Samantha Byrne **Benjamin Carmine **Clayton Carmine **Aaron Griffin **Bernadette Mataki References Category:Gears of War 3